Lady's Changes
by sasyd
Summary: After a battle going wrong, Lady find herself changing. Question is will she be able to deal with it when she also realized that she has fallen for the two people she least thought she would. VergilXLady later on DanteXlady.


**sasyd: **This is just a short beginning and a slight introduction but the story will progress for those that want it to continue.

**NOTE TO READERS:**

**This story is not accurate due to certain people within and appearing in it. If you are one of those people have a problem then please leave. I enjoy creating stories and do NOTwant to deal with people flaming me just because parts are not accurate. **

Disclaimer: Don't own Devil May Cry or any parts. If so it would be Vergil.

**Vergil:** No one will own me.

* * *

**Lady's Changes **

Part I

Slowly backing up as the demon advanced towards her, Lady didn't trust this demon. In the little city of Port Charles it was rumored that a demon has appeared, but nothing was really wrong was happening, just that the population of men was increasing and the ratio of that was twenty men to one woman. That was till someone claiming to have been a woman one time had come up to Lady and telling his/her story. The demon hunter didn't know what to say to it unless she was paid extremely will afterwards, needless to say she got her job.

Defenseless without any of her guns, as Lady continued to step back in the little makeshift hospital that the demon had hid in as a doctor, she knew was screwed. Continuing to look up at the demon and the drool that was pouring profusely between its rather large teeth and onto the broken parts of the floor, as it let out an inhuman roar it dived head first towards her. Backing away was futile. Previously injured with a fight with Trish, it was too late. Snapping its mouth closed around her, Lady roughly landed on its tongue making it easy for her to be food. Jerking it head back as she was being swallowed Lady found herself in a greenish-yellow substance. Assuming that it was the stomach contents she started to push around at least trying to find some of her guns since the damn demon had eaten a good portion of them.

Losing the air that she had quickly gathered before becoming food, Lady could feel her body start tingling as if it was going numb. That was till she felt a jolt of pain and lighting run through her. Gasping from the shock, she had taken a large amount of the gel like substance with she wanted to throw back up, but couldn't without consuming more. Feeling her body start going heavy and moving about wasn't helping, it was when she found herself landing roughly on her side on what seemed liked the ground.

Feeling the lukewarm breeze pass over her body, Lady shivered when a chill ran through her. With air finally returning to her lungs, she rolled over on to her hands and knees starting a coughing fit. Coughing for air and coughing up what she had swallowed, she cringed as the pain intensified.

"Eaten by a demon." Struggling to raise her head up, she had managed to see the backs of a red and blue trench coat she could recognize. "That unheard of even for you Lady." Flinching at the coldness of his voice, Lady lowered her head.

"Come on don't be to harsh on her." A less stoic voice came to her ears, which brought her, a little comfort. It wasn't really much, it did calm the effects her body was taking on. Struggling again, but to get up this time, she retrieved one of her missing gun before slouching over towards a wall. Leaning against her support raising her gun aiming and just started to shoot off rounds of ammunition. As the two parted and making her tries at revenge something, Lady didn't get far when she had ran out.

Breathing hard, Lady reloaded with a new magazine from one the pockets on her skirt and started again. With another loud inhuman roar, she just gave up by grabbing a grenade from a back pocket, pulling the clip and tossing it to the demon. Stupid thing had actually gone after it and swallowed it. As the grenade went off, guts were sent everywhere and demon was finally gone. Dropping her gun, Lady's body started sagging to the ground before she was caught in a pair of arms.

"Lets get her back." As her head rested on the shoulder of one of the two that was holding her she could barely move without ending up in pain.

It seemed like a long time till her body had been laid down on something soft. Lazily opening her eyes, she noticed the slight older twin start backing away. Getting a feel of the room, Lady had noticed that she was in a room up stairs in Devil May Cry. Though she could hear them speak to each other, it was just that everything was jumbled up and she couldn't make out a thing.

Feeling weak and hating it, Lady slowly turned on her side, turning her back towards the twins before closing her eyes feeling a tear slip past her eyelashes and rolling to the tip of her nose. This wasn't supposed to happen. Last time she had cried was when she had finally killed her father but that was several years ago. Ignoring the sounds of what was going around, when sleep finally took her last thing she could remember was something blue sitting on the edge of the bed she occupied.

**sasyd: **That's it for a bit. I know its short, but it once again, it will progress for those that want it to continue. I have enjoy creating this and hope you like it too. Please rate, review or even message me to tell me how you like it.

**Dante: **The more you do the more Verge and me show up. Right Verge? -slings arm over a Vergil's shoulders-

**Vergil:**-shrugs arm away- Your existences is annoying little brother.

**Dante: **Ouch that hurts. -fakes being hurt-

**Vergil: **I only speak the truth.

**sasyd: **oh shiny... -takes a hold of Yamato-

**Vergil: **-realized that Yamato is missing- Where is Yamato?

**Dante: **-points to sasyd- You mean that?

**Vergil and Dante: **-finally realized what sasyd has- **_SASYD PUT THAT DOWN!! _**-chases after her-

**sasyd: **-run around laughing- I'll try to continue with this series since my last one didn't go so. Ja ne!


End file.
